


Fear For the Afterlife

by nomisupernova



Series: The Lost Files - Abandoned Fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: This fic was written on November 25th of 2015 under the filename "And in that moment we were gods prompt.docx"It was written from a single-line prompt "And in that moment, we were gods." that I found on a writing subreddit. I wrote this when I was in a very sour place, mentally. I was reliving a lot of trauma and hiding it under alcohol and writing it out via vent-fic such as this one. I don't ask for sympathy, pity, empathy or anything like that. I just want to be open about where I was at, mentally speaking, when I wrote this.Also, I'm aware that my massive use of OCs is pretty "cringy" but cringe is dead and I was 19 and had no concept of cringe so I can forgive my younger-self a little for that! :)Enjoy reading my old work. <3





	Fear For the Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written on November 25th of 2015 under the filename "And in that moment we were gods prompt.docx"
> 
> It was written from a single-line prompt "And in that moment, we were gods." that I found on a writing subreddit. I wrote this when I was in a very sour place, mentally. I was reliving a lot of trauma and hiding it under alcohol and writing it out via vent-fic such as this one. I don't ask for sympathy, pity, empathy or anything like that. I just want to be open about where I was at, mentally speaking, when I wrote this.
> 
> Also, I'm aware that my massive use of OCs is pretty "cringy" but cringe is dead and I was 19 and had no concept of cringe so I can forgive my younger-self a little for that! :)
> 
> Enjoy reading my old work. <3

The rain pattered softly against the broken glass, waving inward and outward of the hole left there by a stray baseball, the chill rolling through it easily. I pressed the worn silk up closer, closer, ever closer, vying for the heat that had once been in the old dusty rags. This old house wasn’t too much of a shelter, but it was essentially all I had left of her. Her clothes, her smells, her books, her very essence was here. “I gotta patch that fucking hole up…” I pressed her favorite pillow to my face, inhaling her fading scent. If only I knew, if only she might’ve said something… anything…. I might not need to be here every night. I might be able to sleep. I might be able to breathe. “D-dammit…” I was tearing up again and I furiously wiped the wetness away with my sweater’s sleeve. It was already damp from earlier tears. “Can’t you just come home?” I gently rubbed her pillow with my thumb, “I need you. I can’t live without you.” I closed my eyes up tightly and watched the dizzy patterns dance about, fading quickly when I tried to focus on one colour over another. 

“Hey, there you are.” Her voice. I felt her shaking hand grasp mine gently. “Ah…” I gasped, “I’ve been waiting.” “What’s somebody like yourself doing sneaking out to see a loser like me? You’re the princess and I’m just… a lowly peasant in comparison.” She bowed gently. “You are anything but, my dear, you are important to me.” I kissed her hand gently, “I’m more than welcome to love whom I love, and the king has no say in my matters.” “Darling, you know why I cannot stay…” she wrapped a hand around my slim waist, “I am already betrothed, my father would not agree on me sneaking out to see you. He cares not for a feeling of love, he cares only for money. He wants my family out of shambles and I would do anything to please him…” Her voice grew unsteady. “But…I love you… how could I let this happen…?” she tore her hand away. “Darling…” I kneeled to her, “If only for tonight, can we be together just this once?” She smiled, “One night. Then we must stop seeing each other before my father finds out. He might send me away.”

She hopped up onto my horse, wrapping her hands around my waist gently. “Sorry, princess…” she apologized. “Do not be…” I grabbed her hands and brought them all the way around me until her fingers locked together, “You may touch me all you like.” It did not take long to get back to my family’s empty autumn cottage, it was not very far from her home. “May I?” I hopped down first and helped her down. “Darling…” she trailed off, we were already lying in bed next to each other, stripped down to nothing but our nightly dressing gowns. “Shh…We only have tonight, do we not?” I kissed her gently. 

I jerked awake, just another dream. I took out my dream journal, quickly writing down what happened, down to the colour of her eyes when the sun shined on them. In the dreams, there were times when she was dead and times when we were together, but mostly, it never ended happily. How could I have let her leave? Why hadn’t I done more to stop her? I felt that same sickly twinge in my brain that I had before bed last night. “No… leave me alone…” I whispered, “Haven’t… haven’t I been through enough?” 

“Come on, you didn’t really think… you were in control…?”

“I….” I stuttered.

“You’re nothing. She’s gone because you drove her away. If only you had told her how you felt, maybe she wouldn’t have hated you so much. And now look at what you’ve done. She’s dead.” 

“No! No! No she isn’t!” I screamed, “She is not!! She…” my voice broke. 

“M-ma’am…?” My eyes jerked open, a nurse…? “Ma’am, are you okay?” she sat next to me. “Who…” I started. “She asked me to… keep an eye on you. I just got her letter, damn mailing system.” She chuckled a bit. “I bet you’re wondering who I am. I’m Alphys’ sister, Clara.” She gave my hand a little pat. “….so you’re a nurse or….?” I wanted her to go away. “Hmm. Something like that, yes. Also, I cannot leave you. You know Alphys, she…” Clara sighed, “She always did care for you. She wrote very passionately about you. She’s been talking to me about you for years.” 

“How did you kn-” 

“Well, silly, monsters do have magic, as you know. My specialty is mind-reading. It’s pretty helpful in medical practices.” She smiled and cleared her throat. “So, can I get a look at your arm?” she looked me straight in the eye. I nodded and placed my hand gently in hers. “….don’t do this… she wouldn’t want this…” she whispered harshly, dabbing at the dried cuts on my wrists with a damp cloth. 

“Do you…” she didn’t let me finish.

“I hope she does. I miss her, but not as much as you, obviously.” Her lip curled a little, “I mean, I found you asleep in her room for god-sakes.” She pulled the blind down a little, darkening the room. “Get back to sleep, don’t worry about anything. Al asked me to keep you safe and I promised I would. She loves you.” I blushed a little at that one. She was digging around in her bag and her eyes lit up when she pulled out a huge manila envelope. “I believe…” she sat it next to me on the bed, “….these are for you. She sent them all to me, asking what she should do and…well, just read them.” She patted my head. “It’s freezing in here, I’ll get a patch over that window later.” She closed the door gently, leaving it open a crack.

“…..” My heart was racing, “Al…phys…” Each letter, while in her crappy handwriting, was wonderfully written. She detailed everything. From the moment she met me, and…what she was planning to do before I spoke with her, all the way up until her last very alarming letter. I read it a few times over. 

“Clara, I’m starting to think she doesn’t even want to be friends anymore. I couldn’t do anything to protect her when that… human attacked us. I’m so thankful they’re gone, but Undyne is heartbroken. King Asgore is gone and the people are still looking for someone to rule them. Some people have even gone so far as to ask Undyne to rule. She refused, of course, but she hasn’t left her house in days. I even walked all the way over there and she asked me to stay the night. All she did was cry, sobbing and pained cries all night. She was asking me if this was all a dream. I didn’t even know…what to say. I just told her ‘I wish it was, but it’s not.’ I don’t know, maybe I said something wrong because she just… shut me out after that. She was like a child… it broke my heart to see her like this. I feel like such a nuisance, I can’t even make my best friend… the love of my life… feel better. I’m horrible, but I know, you don’t think so, sis. You know I can’t help it. I’m just tired of failing at everything. Undyne is just so powerful and to see her reduced to… that… I can’t do anything right. Maybe I just… need to leave for a while. I hope… I come back. Undyne would hate me if I didn’t. She even went so far as to tell me “You’re all I have, Alphys” and she wouldn’t let me leave. But… maybe she is stronger than she thinks. Could you maybe keep an eye on her? She needs someone to watch her while I’m gone. I’ll miss her, I hope she knows that. I… I even love her. You know that, though. Being around her is my only happiness but even that isn’t enough. Care for her, keep her safe. If you can’t find her, look at my house. I know she has a spare key. Thank you, sis. I love you.

P.S. If you’re reading this, Undyne, I love you. I’ll come back for you. Just wait for me, okay? Don’t do anything you wouldn’t let me do.   
  
~Alphys”

“Al…” I sighed, “You’re such an idiot…” I carefully slid the letters back into the envelope and sat them on the bedside table. Another dream….?

“Undyne…?” she grabbed the hem of my shirt. “…w-what…” I said between shaking sobs. “I…l-l-like you, still. If you…if that matters.” She wrapped her arms around me. I felt tears stinging my eyes again, “Alphys… I… I’m so alone…” She looked up at me. “I wish my b-brother was here…” my eyes burned, I couldn’t stop crying. I’m pathetic. “I... I’m sorry…” she kissed my forehead and shifted around, trying to get out of the bed. “Don’t…” I grabbed her hand, “Don’t go… I don’t trust myself…” “Undyne, don’t say that.” She looked almost angry, “You’re supposed to be tough, aren’t you? You’re being pathetic, now. Get up and live. Stop being this way. You have no fucking right to be sad.” 

“S-Stop!” I pushed her, my hand fazed right through. “You can’t get rid of me so easily…” her face melted into… my brother. “Undyne, why did you let me die? Why are you… So. Fucking. Weak? You can’t do anything right. I’m dead because of you. You always were the idiot of the family, no wonder Mom and Dad died. You couldn’t even protect them. You’re nothing!” he screamed, darkness filled the room. “S-Shut up…! I almost died back then! I was just a kid, you expected me to save you?!” I felt my limbs grow stuff, as if they were tied to my sides. “Heh… you think yelling will make it go away? You’ve always been a little bitch like that. Act as tough as you want, but you let your family be slaughtered right in front of you.” he traced Alphys finger under my chin. 

My body had shock-waves running through it, it was still Alphys in there but… “G-Get…” I tried to yell, I felt an inky darkness tighten around my throat. “Hmm? What’s the matter? Got your tongue all… tied up?” he chuckled at his own joke. “Get… out of… Al’s body…” I gasped, I felt like I was suffocating. “Why? It’s actually comfortable. Watching you squirm when I touch you is pretty funny, too.” He cracked her knuckles. “Let’s see… what this body can do…” he unbuttoned her lab coat, checking out Al’s muscles and every inch of her exposed skin. “… you monsters these days are so privileged… Asgore never let us grow up to be losers like this one.” He stopped at a bracelet, “…isn’t that something…” He ripped it off, tossing it in my direction. Something unseen grabbed it and brought it to my face. It had a small charm on it, “Best…” it was the other half of the bracelet I made her when we first started hanging out all those years ago. She said she’d always wear it. I guess she still did. My heart warmed a little. 

“Hmm.” Footsteps padded toward me, claws clicking against tile. “What’s this… I got something out of you..?” he reached for my soul. “Green… the color of envy. Jealous, huh? I get to touch all over this body and you can’t have any of it.” He ran her hands across my cheeks and leaned in to my ear. “Undyne…” his voice faltered into hers, “Undyne…” she cried, “please… I can’t take it anymore…!” “S-stop….” My lips were trembling and so were my legs. I saw a sick grin ripple across her face, “I love you, Undyne.” She panted. “S….stop…p-please…” my body was on fire, I couldn’t stop it. “Interesting… You think you can awake on your own. But you’re stuck here with me in this hell until I get what I want from you.” his voice and hers harmonized. “You love her that much… it’s almost disgusting. You know I’m your brother and yet…” he tapped her fingers together, “You still can’t even keep yourself in one piece around her body? I pity you, really. You have it easy.” Her fingers ran down my thigh and stopped above my knee. “You can speak with her.” 

He was… pitying me? She gasped, “…Undyne….” She blinked rapidly. “Ah-ah…Alphys…?” I half smiled. “Undyne… it really is you.” she leaned forward and kissed my cheekbone gingerly, “I’m not gone, I swear, I’m trying to come home.” I panted, “Alphys, I’m… I’m scared… he’s… but it’s….” “Undyne, I don’t have long before he tried to take control again. I wanted to talk to you…” she grabbed my hand. “I love you.” I said, still gasping for air. “I love you too.” Her hand tightened around mine. “I need you to wake up.” She whispered. “Just think of me, nothing but me. And please wake up. I can’t come home until you wake up.” 

“Alphys!” I gasped, I woke up in a darkened room, lit by the light from the ponds of Waterfall. “wh…” I could see with both of my eyes? 

But the last time I could see properly was… “Little fish… little fish…” I heard a sing-song voice calling out, “Little fish, won’t you come out to play? We’re playing a game out here. I call it ‘One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish.’” I heard them chuckling.

“M-momma…?” I stuck my head out from behind my bedroom door. I was back in my childhood…? Mom and Dad were tied together, and Glaucus was hiding behind the living room wall. 

He noticed me staring at him, “Get back, you idiot!” he whispered harshly. 

“Do I hear a little fish in there…~?” It was a human… I caught there eye for a second. “There you are, little one.” They brandished a bloody knife, dragging relentlessly across momma’s face. “Come out and play or we’ll have no more red fish.” “Why are you doing this?!” Papa cried out. “Shh, be quiet blue fish.” The human stuck his knife into papa’s neck. 

“D-Daddy!” I cried out, “Glaucus, do something….!” He was shaking in fear. “Too late, I guess blue fish is gone.” The human was smiling, staring at Momma. Momma screamed and screamed until her head fell off, blood sprayed across the floor, flying across the living room and landing on Glaucus’ face. 

“Little. Red. Fish.” The human was slightly shorter than Glaucus but he still seemed to tower over him. 

“D-don’t… not my… brother…” I was trembling so badly. This was really the end. I was going to die right here. He brought the knife in my direction, his arm readying to throw it to me. “No!” I cringed as it flew out of their hand, ready to meet the end.   
……..

….

…

….?

  
Am I dead…? I opened my eyes. Glaucus was in front of me, a knife stuck in his arm and another stabbed into his throat. “I’m… not going to… let you…” His arm was melting. “You can’t… get past us….” I touched my brother, his body was red-hot, much like his skin color.

“Undyne…” his eyes darted toward me, “G-go… to the capital… I’ll take care… of this…” He lurched forward, ripping a spear from behind the door. Papa’s spear. “As soon as I… kill him… run…sissy…” his breathing was labored. 

“I… I will.” I was still frozen. Glaucus brought the spear back and brandished it against the human. He dodged it quickly, making a run toward me. 

I felt a sharp sting in my eye, “Undyne, go!” My face… there was blood everywhere. He stabbed me…! 

“I’ll kill you for… hurting my baby sister…” He didn’t miss this time. The spear went straight through the human’s chest, piercing their heart. “Go… Undyne…” he kissed my forehead, his whole body was melting into a dusty puddle. “I love you.” he whispered.

I felt a sting on my face. “Did you have a nice rest, princess?” It was Glaucus again, in Alphys’ body. 

“I…” I couldn’t even think of anything to say. My whole body was still numb. A dream within a dream…? I must be in hell. 

“You’re bleeding, sorry about that. She fought me hard when I took her back.” He patted my cheek, “She’s pretty resilient… you sure know how to pick ‘em, sis.” 

“Glaucus, why… why are you doing this…” I was crying, shivering under my skin.

“Determination, you could say.” He smiled as if he’d just made the best joke ever. “Oh, sorry… here, let me make you more comfortable.” His face melted back into Alphys’ and his voice was blended between theirs again. “Undyne, why didn’t you save me?” he cackled. “Alphys….” I lowered my head, hair falling in my face. 

**“Don’t fucking look away from me!”** A long inky tentacle ripped my chin upward. “How disgusting.” Their voices laughed boomingly, “Does this get you off?” the tentacles tightened around me, squeezing me tightly. I couldn’t control it, I let out a pained moan. I felt sick, how am I enjoying this? 

“This. Is. Rich.” A yellow claw tickled my neck. “Undyne, I never knew you were such a pervert.”

I felt something moving up my leg. “N-no! D-don’t, please…!” I cried out. 

“Oh come now, you’re soaking wet. You know you want it.” Alphys’ voice was shining through. “I wonder…” it slid up my leg and slipped into my sweatpants, “Heheh… I can do whatever I please, I need not wonder.” 

“D-don’t do this… please… I’ll do anything…” I huffed, “I beg you.” “What are you so afraid of…?” Alphys’ body crossed her arms in thought, “Oh my gosh… You’re still a virgin? That’s fucking rich.” I blushed, “….please don’t do this to me…” I couldn’t even tell who I was talking to anymore, “I love you, Alphys.” 

“Oh darling, don’t you know? Alphys is gone. She can’t hear you.” my shirt was ripped from my body by more unseen tentacles. 

“…” my head hung in shame, “…b-b-be gentle…” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it any other way, my pet.” He turned away. “D-don’t…!” I gasped, trying to kick my legs, “Alphys, help me…!” “Help you…” he whispered. “Please, stop. Please!” I screamed, “Alph-ah!” 

Some slithered against me. “B-Be quiet…” a tentacle tightened around my mouth, tickling my lips. 

I clenched my jaw, baring teeth against the darkness trying to slither inside me. “S-stop. No. Leave… her alone…” Alphys body was shivering, as if she was fighting for control. 

“Argh…” I legs clenched up, but were pulled back apart. I knew I’d just tire myself out if I kept fighting, so I let my muscles relax. There was no way to escape, I couldn’t do anything. For once in my life, I was completely powerless. “I’m sorry…” I mouthed, “I’m a failure, Alphys.” 

“T-that hurts…” I winced, “You s-s-said you’d…” my eyes met up with Alphys’ 

“I lied.” My body was on fire again. “Alphys…” I groaned and closed my eyes. 

“Undyne…” Alphys’ voice rang out. What was…? My arms were ripped above me suddenly, my exposed chest quivering in the cool air. I let my body fall limp, if this was only a dream, why did it feel so fucking real? Why was I hurting so much? 

“ ☟☜✡ ,” a voice sprang from the darkness, “ • ✌• •⚐☼☼✡ ❄☟☜☼☜ •• ☠⚐❄ •⚐☼☜ • •✌☠ •⚐• •••• •☠•✡☠☜• ”  

“Who’s there?” I called out, causing Glaucus to turn. “Who are you talking to? Obviously, I’m not taking care of you well enough if you can still speak.” He went back to internal arguing as I felt something grab me from behind. “Help me…” I whispered. “Ahh-!” I shrieked.

“Al- *huff*-phys…” “ ✡⚐• •••❄ •✌☹☹ ⚐•❄ ❄⚐ ☟☜☼• ☟☜☼ •⚐•☹ •✌☠☠⚐❄ ☼☜✌•☟ ✡⚐•• ” the voice whispered with intensity. “I…” I was shaking from pain and pleasure, “I c-can’t…” My body was thrown to the floor. “ ❄☼✡• ”

“Al…ph…” my mouth had something jammed into it. “No.” Glaucus turned around, stepping on my back. “You don’t get to call out to her. Shut the fuck up.” He pressed me harder and harder into the ground, my ribs felt like they were about to break. 

“S-stop..!” his voice broke. “N-no. no no no no NO!” 

“Stop that.” Glaucus’ voice demanded. 

“No, l-leave her alone. I…” Alphys’ voice was shining through his, “Leave her alone!” 

“I said, stop!” he grabbed a knife, the same one the child who had attacked and murdered our family had used, and ripped into Alphys’ skin. 

“NO!” Something was shining bright, an angry yellow light filled the room. 

The tentacles loosened in the pale light and slithered away. “Al…” I coughed. 

“No, I won’t let you.” Alphys called out, “I won’t let you hurt her anymore. I thought… when I saw you standing in the abyss that I could help you, but you…” she paused, pointing a claw in my direction. “You swore to me you would never hurt her. You said you only wanted to talk to her. But I’ve seen your soul…”

“Shut up.” Glaucus said, his soul had split from hers and was in the form of his body, “Don’t you dare…”

“What kind of pervert is in love with his baby sister? What kind of person does what you did… and then uses his powers to erase her memory?" Alphys stepped forward, she was beaming with power. 

“w-what…?” I blinked, “What are you talking about?” 

“Undyne, don’t listen to her. She’s lying so you’ll hate me. You don’t hate me, do you?” His voice was small and desperate, a far cry from the dominance he was fronting earlier. 

“No, don’t listen to him!” Alphys ran in front of me and threw her arms in front of her, “Get away… from her… she’s mine now.” 

“….is that…so?” he had an expression I’d seen before. The same look the kid had on their face when they fought me; determination. 

Alphys reached her hand to mine, “Let me help you up…” Her voice was so serious, I’d never seen her emit such power and confidence. I grasped her hand and felt my body shivering. 

“Alpyhs…” I whispered. 

“ ☹⚐••☜☼• ” The strange voice said again. 

“Gaster…” she sighed with a laugh, “I’m assuming since you’re here, Undyne, you’ve gotten the letters?” Glaucus was shrinking into his soul, his form spilling in and out of shape. “ ☺••❄ ❄☼✡•☠☝ ❄⚐ ☟☜☹•• •☟☜ ••••☜• ✡⚐• •⚐•❄⚐☼ ✌☹•☟✡•• ” the voice said again with a tenderness. 

“No…” Glaucus stuck his hands to his face, “You can’t…take her…” He was fizzling away. 

“Brother…” I reached for him, but Alphys grabbed my arm. “It’s okay…” I reassured her and walked toward my brother. 

“Undyne… I’m so sorry. I knew it was wrong. I knew you were just doing what I asked because I was your brother and I… I didn’t want you to remember so… I erased your memories.” His face was cracked down the side, “I’m so… sorry… I’m so s..orr..y…” 

“Glaucus…” I kneeled down toward him. 

“I understand… if you hate… me…. I h..a..te me t..oo…” he was sobbing so badly, his words were nearly intelligible. 

I heard him gasp as I threw my arms around him, “I miss them too.” I squeezed his body as tightly as I could. 

“…Mom and Dad…” he said it like a question. 

“Yeah, but… you can… let go, bro. No need… to hold on for me.” I sighed, tears pricking my eyes, “I’m not a baby anymore… You saved my life, Glauky, and I… I’m so thankful for that….” I haven’t called him that since I was about 3 years old. 

“Undyne…” he wrapped his arm around me. 

“What did you do to me?” I whispered harshly, “What have you done?” 

“Un…dyne… I…” he squeezed me tightly, “I’ve always been… in love with you. I know… it’s wrong. I’m your brother, I should want to protect you and help you, not… that…” he took a breath. 

“But the minute Momma and Papa brought you home and I held you in my arms, I just felt… strange. As I watched you grow up, I was getting older and my body was… telling me things; like that I should…” his words broke. 

I withdrew my arms and crossed them in front of my body as we sat across from each other. “…how old was I?” I asked, feeling my body lurch like I was going to vomit. 

“Seven…” he said quietly.

I felt sick, I couldn’t even look at him. I stood up and stuck my hand down to him, the room was sickly quiet. Only the sound of everyone breathing and something moving slightly filled the room. “…” I inhaled slowly, “Did I hurt?” 

He looked like a victim, as if I’d just stabbed him. “You… think I’d hurt you…?” he sighed, “… you said it did, but…” 

My eyes darted toward Alphys and her friend, they were talking in sign-language but still listening. 

Glaucus continued, “You said you didn’t… mind me hurting you…down there… Your words, not mine.” 

I felt my throat clench up, “ _ Had I really said that? _ ” I thought. 

“I felt… guilty. I felt like I’d done something horrible, and I had… so I waited until you were asleep and…” he loosened his grip on his arms, he’d had them crossed so tightly, he looked like he was going to chop himself in half.

“Can you forgive me?” he asked after an eternity of silence. 

“Not now.” I said, “Maybe someday, but not now.” He looked heartbroken but understanding. 

“Now, can I please… wake up?” I kissed his forehead. 

“Go talk to Alphys, tell her how you feel. Then I can wake you up and you can go get her.” He brushed the hair out of my face. 

I looked back at Alphys, she was staring at me. “Undyne…” she walked toward me slowly. 

I couldn’t speak, my throat was choked with emotion, so I just ran into her arms, ducking down so I could nuzzle my face into her neck. 

“Do you know… how long I’ve waited to hold you…?” I smiled. 

“I… I think I’ve been waiting just as long as you.” she hugged me closer. 

“I wouldn’t have known where to look if you hadn’t asked your sister to bring me those letters.” I silently thanked Clara. 

“Undyne, I don’t have a sister…” she said, “I sent the letters to Gaster.” Then Alphys laughed, Gaster chattered something in another language to Alphys, “ •⚐☼☼✡ ❄⚐ •☠•☜☼❄ •✡•☜☹☞ •☠❄⚐ ✡⚐•☼ ☹•☞☜• •••• •☠•✡☠☜• ” 

“S-Sorry Undyne, Gaster was trying to trick you so you’d listen to him…” she playfully slapped at his arm, “Gaster is an old friend of mine, I used to work under him before I became the royal scientist.”

“Oh… um, hey there, uh… Doctor Gaster.” I stuck out my hand to shake his, but what he put in my hand could hardly be called a “hand”. It was like melted bone and muscle, a large hole gaping in the middle. “ • ••• ☠⚐❄ ••☠• ☟☜☹••☠☝ ✌ ☞☼•☜☠• ⚐☞ ✌ ☞☼•☜☠•• ✡⚐• ✌☠• ✌☹•☟✡• ✌☼☜ •✡ ☠•••☜☼ ⚐☠☜ •☟•• . ” He smiled through a broken face, Alphys blushed, “D-d-don’t say that…!” I raised my eyebrow, I had an idea of what he said, but I don’t think I want to know. 

“S..so…” I looked back over at Glaucus, he looked forlorn. “I…um…” I swallowed, “I love you, Alphys. I can’t wait to see you.” 

She smiled, “I’ll be at the usual spot. I’m sure Gaster will help me come home.” Alphys looked at my brother, “Go and say goodbye.” 

I nodded, taking a quick jog over to where he had slumped on the floor, his face was cracking into shards of soul-power.

“h-hey…” I said and put my hand gently on his shoulder. 

“…come to… tell me… how m-much you h..ate.. me..?” he looked sickly. 

“No… not today… I uh…” his arm was cracked, it was like glass. Black ooze was leaking out of the cracks all over his body. 

“D…dammit…” he smiled, his left arm fell off and shattered into tiny pieces, melting into a puddle of black liquid. 

“Gl-.. Brother…” I wrapped my arms around his torso. 

“Ha… it feels just… like… when that… kid attacked us. If I… hadn’t stolen hi…s soul… you… wouldn’t… have been st-stuck down…” blood was leaking from his eyes. 

“It’s not... it’s not your fault.” I kissed his cheek, “You saved my life, if you didn’t get Dad’s spear, I’d be dead.” He smiled, his face was more distorted than Doctor Gaster’s. 

“Ha…ha…ha… th..ank…you…” A tear slid down his face, “I’m… not… re…ady to…let go…” 

He wept in my arms for a moment, his body was falling to pieces, glass and blood was all over my arms, but I didn’t care. 

“I forgive you.” I smiled, I didn’t realize I was crying too. 

“Alright… go…” he laughed a bit, his whole body had decayed, but he still mustered the strength to raise what was left of his right arm. He touched my face, “Wake up.”

I shot up in bed, my body was aching like I’d just been smashed with a boulder. I pinched my arm, I wasn’t asleep. It hurt. 

  
Alphys.   
_ Alphys… _ __  
Alphys!   
  
“Alphys…” I felt my chest tighten as I whispered her name. The letters were there, but the wording…. It changed. There were scribbled and random letters in places and symbols that I didn’t understand all over the pages. I decided not to question it for now.   
  
I was… home? No, I was still in Alphys’ little apartment on the surface. I’d forgotten that we’d gotten to the surface after all.  __ I’m coming. I’m on my way, Alphys. I tore the blankets from my body.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes it title from _Dark Days_ by Local Natives which you can listen to [here.](https://open.spotify.com/track/7LZN7FkxHZk6maiN6NdI2i?si=nv_o6ivRSAyi91KjQ-wisw)


End file.
